Somebody's watching
by GeorgiaBoww
Summary: Stiles is a genius. Literally. Derek is an FBI agent. When someone wants to kidnap Stiles, Derek and his team attend his college in order to protect him because the goverment want him alive. Of course things aren't that easy for Derek. What will happen when he starts falling for the young genius? Will he and his team be able to save him? I know summary sucks. Sorry. :/ AU. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you lovely readers. If you're reading this, it means that you found the story interesting even though the summary sucks big time. Oh, well, I was never good with summaries. Anyway, I'm kind of obsessed with Sterek and I can't wait till season 3 because I want them to become canon so much. Ugh. Anyway, for all of you who watch Criminal Minds, Stiles is pretty similar with Spencer Reid in the genius part because I was inspired this plot from Reid's character in Criminal Minds. So, it could be considered a crossover but only in the genius part of the story. Anyway, sorry for any errors this chapter isn't edited because I wanted to upload it immediately so yeah. Sorry guys. **_

_**I don't own teen wolf T_T**_

_Blank... This was the state of my mind. It was strangely calming, not being able to think anything. This was the first time that something like that happened to me. Usually my mind was so full of thoughts and knowledge that sometimes I thought I would explode._

_Some people thought that I was blessed. After all, I was a genius, right? True, my IQ was way above the average, a fact that most people envied. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't ungrateful or something but sometimes being me was so damn difficult. _

_So, yeah. I welcomed this blankness like a blessing. At least those last minutes I had left would be peaceful. At last..._

**Four months before...**

"Hale, I need you in my office," came Argent's voice from the other side of the room as soon as I walked in."Now".

I sighed, knowing from the tone of his voice that this was serious. It was probably a case and I really wasn't looking forward to hear what had happened this time. I was still exhausted from our last case. Still, I walked into Argent's office where he and the rest of the team were waiting for me.

My team had six members. The oldest member was Chris Argent who was an FBI agent for more than twenty years with plenty of experience and of course our leader. Then there was Laura Hale -no she was not related to me- who was an agent for ten years. She was in her late thirties and was the voice of logic in this group. These two were the eldest of this team and we always went to them when we needed guidance.

The rest of us were new agents. Vernon Boyd was the quiet member of our group since he spoke only when he had to, Erica Reyes was the sexiest team of our group and in my opinion the most dangerous because she did what she had to do without hesitating, Allison Argent, who was Chris' daughter, was our newest member and she was the sweetest girl I knew but she could be pretty dangerous with a gun. Then there was me.

Originally our team had only four members: Chris, Laura, Vernon and me. Then came Erica and Allison who had just graduated from the FBI academy and were not agents yet. They were here for training and in two months they would be officially FBI agents.

I took a seat beside Erica who gave me a seductive smile causing me to roll my eyes.

"Now that Derek honored us with his presence, we can begin," Chris said giving me a glare. "This case is not like the others so pay attention".

"We always pay attention, boss," Erica said batting her eyelashes.

Chris ignored her and showed us a picture. It was of a young boy, probably eighteen or nineteen. He had a buzz hair cut and big brown eyes that made him look innocent like a small child.

"This is Genim Stilinski," Chris continued. "He is a college student and he is eighteen years old".

He looked at us waiting for us to understand something.

"So?" Erica asked, confused. I couldn't blame her, I was confused too. Was the kid murdered or something? If he wasn't why was Chris talking about him.

"This kid," Chris begun, annoyed, "is a genius. He graduated from public high school at the age of twelve, went to Yale at thirteen and got his first doctorate at the age of seventeen. Now he studies psychology for his second doctorate".

"Wow," Allison said, looking impressed. "I'm so jealous right now".

"You should be," Laura spoke from her sit beside me. "He has an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. So, yeah, we all have the right to envy this kid".

"Well, these are really facts fascinating but why are we discussing about him? Was he murdered?"

"Well, no," Chris said. "As I said this is a little different from our usual cases. He is alive but someone started killing students of this college. The local police believes that the real target is the kid. The government really want to keep this kid alive since he'll be really useful to them in the future, so they requested an FBI team to make sure that he's safe".

"And of course they chose our team," Erica moaned. "Chris, we are solving murders. We are agents, not bodyguards".

"It's not in my hands, Erica," Christ sighed. "Sorry, we are going there".

"What do we have to do, Chris?" Laura asked.

"Well, Erica, Allison, Vernon and Derek will pose as college students," he said ignoring our groans. "As for us, we are going to pose as a couple. They already found an apartment near the college so we can keep an eye on him".

"Will he be aware that we are FBI agents?" Boyd spoke for the first time.

"Yes, he already knows," Chris answered. "They showed him our pictures and since he has an eidetic memory he'll remember our faces. We are leaving tomorrow morning".

"Great," I said rubbing my face. "I'll be a college student... Again".

The next day when we got into the plain I was more than little frustrated. The last thing I wanted was to pose as a college student. Why couldn't the government hire bodyguards or something. That was their job, making sure that their client was safe. It wasn't my job.

"Stop frowning so much," Laura said from her seat across from me. "Think of it as vacation".

"I don't like vacations," I said seriously.

"Well, I'm not really surprised," Erica said without taking her eyes off her magazine. "Seriously, you need to chill. Have some fun. Maybe you'll get laid there".

"Erica we are going there for a job," Chris said sternly. "Don't make me regret my decision to take you and Allison with us even though you're still trainees".

After that I stooped paying attention because this was like a routine for us. Erica being imature, Chris telling her to act more maturely and Allison defending her friend. This was how our team worked. We were fighting and arguing all the time because we were so different from one another but we would give up our lives for our teammates. We were like a family.

I admit, I didn't have any friends or family outside this team so they were all pretty important to me even though I wasn't always that nice with them. Most of the time I was snapping or shouting at them but they understood that I didn't want to hurt them. I was just like that.

It took an hour to arrive. The kid had chosen a smaller college after he left Yale which was a good thing for us. Since it had less students we could protect Genim better.

"We're going to the police station to meet Genim and then everyone will go at their places," Chris instructed as we left the airport.

The ride to the station was silent because we all were tired and couldn't wait to get this over with and go to take a nap before we started. Of course first we had to meet this kid, Genim Stilinski. Even though I really didn't want to be in this case I couldn't stop myself from being a little curious about this kid that the government wanted to protect so much.

I could imagine him as a boring rich kid that knew everything and thought that he was better that everyone else just because he had a high IQ.

When we arrived at the police station, an officer came to great us.

"Hello," he said as he took us towards the office where the kid was waiting for us. "I'm really glad that you came. The kid was making my head hurt".

When we reached the office he stopped just outside and turned to look at us. "I feel like I should prepare you, first," he said with a small smile. "Genim is not very enthusiastic about the whole protection thing".

"Well, too bad that it's not something that he can change," I said making the officer take a step back.

"Derek," Chris warned. "It's okay officer, we can handle this".

With the nod the officer opened the door. The office was small with a little office and a chair behind it. The kid was sitting on the desk staring at the ceiling, murmuring something. When he heard us coming in he looked at us with a big grin that made him look kind of stupid.

"This is a genius?" Erica asked surprised.

"Erica, behave," Chris barked and Allison giggled.

Even though I would never act like Erica, I had to agree with her. He didn't look like a genius to me. The goofy smile and ridiculously big eyes made him look like an idiot.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified," the kid said immediately, his smile becoming winder as he spoke. "But my IQ is higher than any of yours so I guess I am".

"Mister Stilinski," the officer said quickly, "these are the FBI agents".

"Hello, Genim," Chris said with a smile. "I'm Agent Chris Argent, these are agents Laura Hale, Vernon Boyd, Derek Hale, Allison Argent and Erica Reyes".

The kid examined us for a moment, his smile never fading. "Well, first of all nice to meet you," he started babbling, "to be honest I expected you all quite different. Also, would you mind calling me Stiles? I hate Genim".

"Stiles Stilinski?" Erica snorted.

"Yes, Stiles Stilinski," the kid said seriously. "Now are we done? I want to watch my best friend playing lacrosse".

_**So what do you think? Feel free to tell me. I can take it ;) **_

_**Kisses**_

_**Georgia 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! It's me again. I want to thank all of you for your support. I think I'm going to cry for happiness. Seriously, when I published this story I wasn't happy with it at all and I was surprised from your response. So I want to thank all of you who reviewed and put this story in their favorites or alerts. Thank you :''''') I love you all!**_

_**Also, these two chapters were mostly to introduce you to Stiles' and Derek's lives. The next chapter will be more interesting because they'll interact more. **_

_**Sadly I don't own the characters :''( Only the plot.**_

"_Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."_

_-Stephen King._

**Chapter 2. **

I should say that my life is perfect. I should say that I'm the luckiest person in the world, being gifted with with such a great brain. I should be grateful that _God_ had decided to make me more gifted than the others. I should also tell you that I was looking forward to do the great things I was meant to do.

I should, but I won't. I don't really like lying so I won't tell you those things because I'm not lucky nor grateful for this so called gift that God gave me. No. Everyone think that I am so lucky and blessed or whatever but they don't know how it feels having everyone expecting you to be perfect at everything. Expecting you to become a man that will change the world some day.

Of course they didn't know. They were normal, like everyone else. They had normal expectations from their lives like finding a decent job, making a family and other stuff that normal people do.

I couldn't have all those things so I tried to be as normal as I could but no. The government _had _to sent those agents looking after me, making me feel like a freak. Also the fact that those FBI agents were standing there, looking at me like I was some kind of experiment angered me more. How dare they look at me like that?

"Now are we done? I want to watch my best friend playing lacrosse", I said, trying to seem bored.

"Stilinski, behave please," officer White said sternly. "Don't make me call your father"

"Oh for God's shake, what do you want from me?" I snapped, knowing that I was acting like a dick but at that point I didn't care. I was tired and frustrated and I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"It's okay," the older agent, Chris Argent, said calmly.

"No, it's not," said Derek Hale, the one that had gotten my attention at first. Not in a I'm-attracted-to-you way. It was just that something about his silence made me feel like he was a puzzle that I had to solve. Or maybe it was just my hyperactive mind that was trying to find something interesting.

"Derek," Chris Argent said in a warning tone.

"No, Chris, this kid should _thank _us for coming here," he said glaring at me. "Listen, kid, our job is solving cases and saving people's lives, not guarding a spoiled kid. So be thankful that we're here to protect you".

"Derek," the girl that was introduced as Allison exclaimed, looking shocked.

The blonde girl -Erica- laughed delighted for some reason.

"Well, for your information _I _didn't ask for your protection," I answered, looking at him coldly, "and I really think that you have to learn what spoiled really means".

Derek Hale raised his eyebrows and was ready to argue back when Laura Hale gave him a look. "Derek, that's enough," she said calmly. "This behavior is highly unprofessional".

"So, since we all are pretty tired I'll tell Genim the details so we can all rest a little," Argent said, changing the subject. "Genim, for your own protection Derek and Vernon will take the dorm next to yours. Erica and Allison will have to sleep at the girl's dorms. Also, We made sure that you'll share your lessons with someone from our team".

Oh God, what did I do to deserve this punishment?

"Also, Laura is going to be the librarian so she can keep an eye on you," Argent continued. "As for me, I'll pose as an officer here. In the meantime we'll be able to investigate those murders in order to find the murderer. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not really," I answered.

He nodded and looked at his team. "I think we're done for today," he said, suddenly looking tired. "I want to go get some sleep now".

It was half an hour later that I had managed to get away from officer White, who was giving me a lecture about inappropriate behavior, and find my friends at our favorite cafe.

Yeah, I know, a geek like me having friends seemed unbelievable and till a year ago it was partially true. You see, before the whole genius thing I actually _had _a best friend. His name was Scott and I admit that he was pretty silly sometimes but I loved him like a brother. He was the one that helped me go through my mothers death. So, we were seven when a teacher told my dad that I was way too clever after that and after that everything went so wrong.

I graduated high school before I hit puberty and left for Yale. After him I didn't have friends at all till this year when I met him again here. Now I had him as a friend and surprisingly his group of friends had accepted me easily.

"For God's shake, Stilinski, why are you moping?" Jackson asked.

I could say that Jackson was the dick of our group because he didn't really cared about anyone's feelings.

"I'm not moping," I answered immidiately.

"Honey, you're moping," Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend and probably the evilest girl I had met, informed me. "You look like a lost puppy right now".

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but there are no similarities between a puppy and a human being since our anatomy is so..."

"Stiles," Scott groaned. "Please, don't start".

"Just tell us what's wrong," Isaac said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you know we're here," Danny said.

"Nothing new," I answered avoiding their eyes. "Just realized again what a freak I am".

My statement was followed by an awkward silence that usually meant that they knew I was right but they still felt like they had to argue about it. It was kind of sweet really.

"Well, I met this guy yesterday," Danny said. "God, he was _perfect"._

Of course Danny was trying to change the subject because he knew how bad I felt. He was always the only one that tried to lighten up the mood when I was feeling bad about myself.

Danny was best friends with Jackson since they were three and to be honest I couldn't really understand it. I mean Jackson is a dick and Danny is the sweetest person I have ever met. So, I couldn't really understand how this dynamic worked but I knew for sure that if someone made even the slightest homophobic comment about Danny, Jackson would make them regret it.

"Well when you call something perfect is when it is conforming absolutely to the description or definition of an ideal type," I said, giving him a thankful smile for the change of subject. "That means that he is in fact perfect for you but not for everyone since each person considers perfect something different..."

"Oh, shut up Stiles," they all said together.

I pouted and everyone laughed, including me.

Maybe I was a freak. Maybe my life was far from my ideal perfect but at least I was lucky enough to have people that I could call friends.

_**So yeah :$ Was it good or horrible? **_

_**Also, I have this little question. First chapter had 13 reviews but under the summary it says that it only has 9. Why is that? D:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my God guys I seriously love you all for your support. You're all so sweet 3 You make me happy.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter because I had a hard time writing it. :/ So, enjoy :D**_

"_The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple"_

_-Oscar Wilde_

**Chapter 3.**

"I think I'm in love," were the first words that came out of Scott's mouth as soon as I opened my eyes.

I blinked, surprised that he was still here since usually his first lesson started an hour before mine.

"Congratulations," I murmured, clearing my throat in an attempt to make my voice sound less like I was sick.

I hated mornings, I really did. My thoughts were fuzzy and I couldn't think as fast as I usually did. I would start thinking normally again after a cup of coffee. So, sharing a dorm with Scott who was clearly a morning person was torture. At least at the mornings.

"No, man, I'm serious," he said enthusiastically as he examined his reflection in the mirror. "Yesterday after you left, I went for a walk at the park and I met her there. She was with this other girl and they were arguing about something. Anyway, she was looking for a pen and when she saw me she came towards me and asked if I had a pen and you know what? I had!"

"Wow, I can't believe it," I said sarcastically because seriously? He couldn't wait to tell something like that after I had some coffee?

"Yes," he said enthusiastically, ignoring my sarcasm. "I gave her the pen and she smiled. God, man, her smile was like the fucking sun".

"Thank God it didn't blind you," I murmured, standing up.

"Hey, do you think I need a hair cut?" he suddenly asked frowning at his own reflection.

"Yes, I think you need one," I answered without bothering to look at him. I always thought that his hair were way too long.

I opened my closet and found a pair or black sweatpants and my favorite red hoodie.

"You think?" he asked skeptically. "I think I need some new clothes too. What would she like? Maybe I have too many hoodies. I guess I could buy some dress shirts…"

"Oh, my God stop it," I pleaded when I wore my clothes. "It is way to early for this. I'll go get some coffee and then go at my classes. See you at lunch".

I walked out of our dorm before he could protest, quickly closing the door behind me.

After grabbing a hot coffee, I headed towards my first lesson which was human psychology and –surprise, surprise- I came face to face with agents Erica and Derek.

"What a nice surprise meeting you here," I said with a fake smile.

"Oh, you can't fool anyone, Genim," Erica said with a wide smile. "Why don't you like us? Aww, you hurt my feelings".

I had to admit that they knew how to make themselves look like college students. Yesterday they were all wearing formal clothes like the ones the professors were wearing but no, today they looked more like my age. Erica was still pretty stunning with her long blonde curls and her blood red lips but she was wearing skinny jeans and a pink hoodie. Derek was still silent and frown-y but he was wearing black jeans and a gray V neck long sleeved shirt. I didn't want to admit it but he was kind of attractive.

"Yeah like you have any of those," I shot back, knowing that she was mocking me. "And it's _Stiles_".

"Genim, Stiles, whatever," She said dismissively. "The point is that Derek over here has the first lesson with you so you two should go together. Allison will be at your second lesson. Okay? Goodbye."

"Oh God, why?" I whined, turning towards Derek. "Um, okay. Let's go. I don't like being late and Professor Brown doesn't particularly like me".

This caught Derek's attention. "What?" he asked immediately. "Why?"

I shrugged as we started walking again. "I don't know," I answered honestly. "I guess he doesn't like the fact that I know more things than him. I corrected him several times this past months"

He nodded, his frown deepening –was it even humanly possible? He should really stop frowning so much "Did you notice a weird behavior or any suspicius moves?"

"No," I told him. "He just likes humiliating me in every possible way but honestly? I don't think that he actually wants to kill me. He doesn't seem like the murderer type".

"You'll be surprised what kind of people end up killing," he murmured and it was the first time that I didn't have a single argument for something.

When we walked into the class I took a seat at the front and Derek sat right behind me. I didn't really feel comfortable with him sitting there but I guess I didn't have a choice. He was here to protect me whether I liked it or not.

Professor Brown started the lesson and everyone started taking notes except for me.

"I see that mister Stilinski doesn't thing that my lesson is important enough to take notes," Professor said with a fake pleasant smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor, I wasn't aware that I had to take notes since I have an eidetic memory and will remember everything you say without writing it," I answered politely, giving him my own fake smile.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't comment. After that he didn't even glance at my direction.

During the whole lesson I could feel Derek's gaze on me and it was making me really nervous. Seriously, did he really expect that Brown would attack me in a classroom full of people? Jesus.

When we were free I literally run out of this classroom. I just couldn't take Derek's stare anymore. I hated when people did that. People always started at me when I said something really smart or when I was working or even when I was eating like they expected me to eat differently like other people.

Of course I wasn't lucky enough because as soon as I was out of there I came face to face with Danny.

"Stiles?" he asked frowning. "I was looking for you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said breathing heavily. "What were you looking for me?"

"There was another murder," Danny said. "Alisha Snow was found dead half an hour ago near campus".

_**Okay so? What do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me :***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone. I'm sorry this chapter is a little late but I had to study and well… It wasn't so much fun.**_

_**Anyway, this is a little short but it was necessary for Stiles and Derek to have a little bonding time together. It feels a little rushed though :/ Sorry about that.**_

_**Enjoy **_

"_Death is contagious; it is contracted the moment we are conceived."_

_Madeleine L'Engle_

**Chapter 4**

She was stabbed sixteen times. _Sixteen. _She died after the fifth but the killer kept stabbing him. He was angry, angry about something that I didn't even want to thing and for the first time since the murders started, I was a little scared.

To be honest I never truly believed that the murderer was in fact after me. It just didn't make any sense to me. Why would anyone hate me so much? No, at first I brushed it off, laughing with their paranoia but after the government had sent the FBI to watch after me I knew that the murder was indeed after me.

This realization made me feel two horrible things. The first was helplessness because I knew that someone was out there, wanting to kill me and I couldn't do anything. The second was worse because it was this overwhelming quilt. If I wasn't here this girl would be alive. If I wasn't here there would be no murders.

"Kid?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked up in time to see Derek closing the door behind him.

After Danny informed me about the murder, Derek had order me to go straight to my dorm and skip all my classes for today. Usually, I would never do such thing, but I was so shaken that I had obeyed without a single protest.

Scott had come here at one point, worried because I didn't go to lunch but I had lied, telling him I wasn't feeling really good since I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the FBI being here or about the murderer targeting me.

"Don't call me kid," I said immediately, trying to distract myself. "You know, you never really told your age, right? But from the lines around your eyes I guess that you're twenty four. Am I right?"

I watched him as his eyes widened a little before he could hide his surprise. I smirked, knowing that he was surprised.

"Well, then, you are only six years older," I continued, "which means that you can't call me kid without calling yourself really young".

He sighed. "Okay," he said while making his way towards my bed. "I came to inform you about the murder. The stabs were sloppy and careless, not like the previous murders. I think he's getting angry about something and he's losing his patience which is good because he'll probably make mistakes but…"

"But it also means that he's more dangerous than before," I said, already knowing these stuff. "He'll do anything to get to me and that puts me in more danger than before. I know".

I looked at him straight in the eyes and he gave me a funny look, like he was really seeing me for the first time.

"I constantly forget that you're a genius," he murmured. "The thing is that you're in real danger and we have no idea how to protect you".

I sighed, averting my eyes from his. "You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't… me," I said, surprising myself for starting this conversation. "You can't imagine how difficult this really is".

I felt the bed shift under his weight as he took a seat beside me. "I know that I can be an ass sometimes," he said in a small voice. "I know that I don't really know you enough to pretend that I care about you in a non professional way. But I also know that you're way too young to be in this position. Kids your age must do things like illegally drinking, partying and rebelling, not worrying about a murderer".

I gave him a humorless chuckle. "I wish it was only the murderer," I said, hearing the bitterness in my voice. "Since I was a kid everyone expected things from me. I always had to be _perfect. _I stopped being a child at the age of ten, Derek. I always knew things that no one at my age should know. Now, the government wants me to work for them and I don't want to. I just want to have a normal life… At least as normal as someone like me can have".

I stopped speaking, trying to regain my calmness. I have never said those thing to anyone so why did I do it now? Why did I pure my soul at this man who was basically a stranger? What was wrong with me anyway?

"You know what, just forget this whole conversation," I said quickly. "I'm just really emotional right now and I don't know what I'm saying".

He didn't answer at first and I thought he was going to pretend hat I never told these things but then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was strangely… comforting?

"I can't tell you that I understand what you're going through because I really don't," he said in a low voice.

I took a shaky breathe. "I'm afraid," I choked, knowing how pathetic I was but at that moment I couldn't care less.

His hand squeezed my shoulder. "I know," he whispered reassuringly. "Don't be, I'll protect you".

I smiled a little but didn't meet his gaze. It was a really strange moment because for the first time in years I felt really young and he was there, big and strong, promising me that he would protect me. I was almost content.

Of course the moment was ruined by Scott opening the door.

The expression on his face would be amusing in other circumstances.

"Um, I-I didn't mean to interrupt," he started, blinking rapidly like he was afraid he was hallucinating. "I'm gonna go now".

"No, stay," Derek said taking his hand away from my shoulder. "I was leaving anyway. Just call me if you need anything, Stiles".

With that he was gone.

_**I know, I know it's terrible but I didn't have much time and I really wanted to update guys :') **_

_**Also, I have a little favor to ask. Who would like to beta this story? English is not my first language and this story would be so much better without my horrible grammar and spelling errors D: **_

_**So if anyone is interested, PM me please!**_


End file.
